cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin and Webkinz: Lucky Charmed (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the second chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Lucky Charmed written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "After the Gold". Plot (Back at Club Penguin Island, Aunt Arctic, Jet Pack Guy and the EPF agents have arrested three penguins from causing a hate crime at the Plaza) *Red Penguin: Let go of me. *Blue Penguin: I hope this pizza restaurant froze to the ground. *Green Penguin: Come on guys. This isn't fair. *Jet Pack Guy: You almost tried to bomb the whole place up by using one of Herbert's old bombs, are you? *Red Penguin: Beat it Jet. You'll never learn. *Aunt Arctic: You're all arrested until you three learned your lessons. *Blue Penguin: I wish heroes like Bambadee the Iron Penguin didn't exist. *Aunt Arctic: Keep it to yourself crime chaser. *Rookie: You three suck. Ha! *Aunt Arctic: Rookie, go get PH for us. *Rookie: Right at your service. (At the Pet Shop, Puffle Handler and the Pet Shop Owner are taking care of the puffles as Rookie came by) *Rookie: PH, we gotta go. *Puffle Handler: Rookie, what are you doing? *Rookie: The EPF needs you. We got some serious work to do. *Puffle Handler: I may call it a day. *Pet Shop Owner: What about the people taking care of the puffles? Haven't they got out yet? *Puffle Handler: Let me check and see. (Back at the Puffle Park, the Dancing Penguin is teaching the puffles how to dance) *Dancing Penguin: If you guys wanna dance like Cadence's puffle Lolz, you gotta move your hips like this. Ooh ooh ha. Yeah. Come on, move and feel to the heat. *Puffle Handler: *open the door* Bambadee and- Oh god, what are you doing here? *Dancing Penguin: Oh hey, we're just getting started with the freestyle dance. You wanna join? *Pet Shop Owner: Sir, you can't be in here right now. I don't know you worked at the Pet Shop in your life. *Dancing Penguin: What? Bambadee and Dot left to go see Cadence and the Penguin Band. *Puffle Handler: They're not even performing today on Stage. *Dancing Penguin: But what about the disastrous show they played on the Cove last year during a hurrricane? *Pet Shop Owner: That was a total wreck down. *Puffle Handler: *her phone is calling from Dot* Oh great, now Dot is calling me. *call Dot* Hello? *Dot: PH, there have been a problem in Webkinz World. We are interniating the species of a purple shadow formed beast that can turn into alien-like Primids. *Puffle Handler: Primids? *Dancing Penguin: What's a Primid? *Pet Shop Owner: He don't even know what it is. *Dot: They're aliens threating to conquor the whole universe of Webkinz. *Puffle Handler: We'll report to the Director about this. *Dancing Penguin: What did i do? *Pet Shop Owner: Nothing. *Puffle Handler: We better get going. *Rookie: Whoa, you guys are taking care of the puffles? *Dancing Penguin: I'm leaving. So nobody cares. *Puffle Handler: See you later boss. I got some EPF work to do. *Pet Shop Owner: Keep it going friends. *Dancing Penguin: I'm going to dance at the Dance Club for now. (Back at Webkinz World) *Dex: How did you find the Primids? Where are they now? *Bambadee: We don't know. They could be anywhere around the block. *Alex: Have you seen them anywhere around the world? *Dex: No. They were on the distant planet, beating up my pig friend. *Molly: That loss of your friend is going to make me furious on those aliens. *Dex: I'm going to shoot them without a doubt. *Bambadee: We can help you stop the Primids and save the universe. *Dex: You guys get on my spaceship while we're going to locate where the Primids are. *Sparky: You want to shoot all the Primids? *Dex: All of them should be dead by now. *Goober: I gotta warn you, they duplicate to shadow bugs. *Dex: Shadow bugs, even worse. *Gaggle: What about us? *Giggle: Do we come as well? *Dex: Not you guys. I don'tknow who the heck you are. *Giggle: Great. *Gaggle: Lookike we're left bebind. *Nibbles: I think they could be spread around the Magical Forest. *Dex: The Magical Forest with the magic fairies? Fine, we're going to the Magical Forest. *Booger: Do you have a GPS on your ship to track down the aliens? *Dex: No need. I have my own radar to track those alien heads down. *Doug: We're so crowded. Make some room. *Dex: It's a long spaceship. So make yourself some space before we go. *Bambadee: Can we fly off now? *Dex: Not yet. Almost there. *Bambadee: We got everyone smush together. *Dex: My spaceship is bigger than the last one i brought to the planet. You're all gonna fit in here with some better seats. *Roberta: Okay. Now lift off. *Dex: All seated and it is time to stop the Primids. (Dex fly the spaceship over to the Magical Forest. Back at Ckub Penguin Island, Herbert and Klutzy are sjetching a drill on the table.) *Herbert: When i made my suggestions, i always go for a plan. *Klutzy: *anxious* *Herbert: You know what is my nrxt plan? Extinect all the penguins for good. *Klutzy: *agree* MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Lucky Charmed (Chapter 2) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers